


The Flirt and the Player

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Meetings, Laith, M/M, and keith stumbles into him on campus, and when keith checks him out, both literally and metaphorically, but then everything goes downhill (or uphill?) from there, cuz like obviously he does, enjoy it for what it is, klance, lance is a snacc okay, lance is playing football, lance notices and lifts his shirt up for keith to get a real good look, this is just a little thing I wrote based off of my own experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Keith's having a really good day, and it gets even better when he stumbles into a hot guy on campus.Literally.But, who's the flirt, and who's the player?





	The Flirt and the Player

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely need to preface this with an explanation.
> 
> This small fic is based off of something that happened to me... When I was on campus and stumbled into a hot guy. But, I reacted a little differently than our dear Keith here. Because, let's be real, this is Keith and Lance we're talking about here. They're soulmates.
> 
> Enjoy this little thing I drabbled as soon as it happened to me a few months back!

# The Flirt and the Player

 

Keith was feelin’ good today.

 

His new shampoo was doing _wonders_ for his hair, his cologne made him feel good, and his favourite shirt came out of the dryer just before leaving his apartment. And, it was the first warm and sunny day since winter ended. The snow was all gone, which meant he could _finally_ wear his favourite sneakers without fear of his feet getting cold.

 

So, it was turning out to be a really good day so far. And he’d only just got to campus.

 

Other people seemed to be enjoying the weather just as much as he was. There were a few girls out in bikinis, laying on the red picnic tables to catch the sun [which Keith thought was crazy, it wasn’t _that_ warm yet], and even a few boys playing football in the large grassy area in front of the main building. Normally he’d be tentative to walk here, wanting to avoid so many people when he could, but nothing could damper how good he was feeling.

 

As he approached the front doors, one of the guys took a few quick steps back with his arms raised up. Keith jerked to a stop, and watched as the guy jumped up to catch the ball.

 

Things seemed to happen in slow motion; the guy’s tank top slid up his stomach, revealing a few inches of beautifully accented abs and a mouthwatering treasure trail as his toned arms stretched above his head to catch the spinning ball confidently in his hands.

 

Once the guy landed, he caught Keith staring at him. He was quick to smirk and obviously raise the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe away non-existent sweat, giving Keith an unobscured view of his body. Keith gave him a generous once-over with a small smirk of his own, gaze drawn to how blue the boy’s eyes were. _Wow,_ this guy was fucking gorgeous.

 

As thanks, he let his eyes drift down to the still-exposed abs, before meeting his gaze and giving a bold wink. But, as soon as he realized what he’d done, ice cold dread sucker punched him in his stomach. How could he be so obvious about it? What the hell was he thinking?! He had to escape before--

 

Suddenly, Keith tripped over his own feet, and took a tumble towards the concrete. He thrust his arms out to break his fall with a cringe, but his hands never met unforgiving stone.

 

Instead, they met something much nicer. Warm, firm, and the material felt nice against his hands--

 

When he glanced up, he was met with the same bright blue eyes that took his breath away, much closer this time. They were wide with concern, but when he saw that Keith was okay, the same smirk from before took over his face, twisting a corner of his lips up and crinkling his eyes adorably.

 

“Wow, didn’t think you’d fall for me so quickly, cutie,” the boy drawled with a chuckle. “I was hoping to take you out to dinner first.”

 

Keith blinked up at him, still leaning precariously against his chest. “What?”

 

“You know… You, me, dinner? Or a movie? Honestly, whatever you want.” Blue-eyed cutie said quickly.

 

“Wait wait wait--” Keith stumbled backwards a little in his haste to put a little distance between them. Those pecs were distracting beneath his hands, “me?”

 

“Uh,” the guy raised his eyebrows like it was obvious, “yeah?”

 

Keith was stunned. Who knew giving a guy a solid once over and a wink would land him a date? “I don’t even know your name.”

 

Blue-eyed hottie gave him a dashing smile, before dropping down in an exaggerated bow and saying, “The name’s--”

 

“Lance!” Someone called, pulling Keith’s and Lance’s attention to the side where a bigger guy with a floral shirt and sandals stood with his hands on his hips, “quit flirting and throw the ball already!”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and threw the ball at his friend, so hard that the friend grunted a little when he caught it to his chest. “Sorry about that,” Lance muttered and turned back to Keith with a smile. “Where were we?”

 

“I was just about to tell you _my_ name,” Keith extended his hand to Lance, “it’s Keith.”

 

“Keith,” Lance repeated, letting it roll off of his tongue. Instead of shaking his hand like Keith was expecting, he grabbed it and placed a kiss to the backs of his knuckles. “Don’t worry cutie, you’ll be screaming my name by the end of tonight.”

 

Lance’s nearby friends groaned at hearing the line thrown around, but Keith couldn’t help but chuckle. He stepped forward, feeling smug when Lance’s eyes widened at the sudden closeness. “We’ll see who’s screaming _who’s_ name tonight. But only if you nail the first date.”

 

With that hanging in the air between them, he reached into his bag for a sharpie. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and grabbed Lance’s hand, turning it so he could write a number on his palm. “Text me when you figure that out.” He patted Lance’s cheek and stepped around him, leaving him to gape at the place he was moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, right?
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment! And if you want to come scream at me on social media, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
